


Rainy Days in Lankhmar

by Caprice363



Category: Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser - Fritz Leiber
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprice363/pseuds/Caprice363
Summary: Story/Drabble No. 3 - Little Dragon Age II tribute via Fritz Lieber's Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser. Unadulterated rainy day swarm. Dry and cozy inside their room at the Silver Eel, the sword-mates read adventures of other lovers - Fenris, Hawke, Anders. Something to do after finding Dragon Age 2.
Relationships: Anders - Relationship, Cats - Relationship, F/tGM - Relationship, Fafhrd/The Gray Mouser, Fenris & Male Hawke
Kudos: 2





	Rainy Days in Lankhmar

IT WAS RAINING in Lankhmar. It had been raining for days, a continual soft patter that brought drowsy inertia and a yearning for hot tea and sweetened bread rather than ale and stew. The Gray Mouser, buried beneath a mountain of pillows and quilts, was propped up in the most comfortable corner of his bed. He wore one of Fafhrd’s threadbare old tunics, which was at least a yard bigger than he needed, but nice to wrap himself in. He was reading of the adventures of a human champion and his elf sword-mate and their part in a war between mages, humans and demons that threatened to overwhelm their world. Now the elf was wandering about searching for his friend who had left him behind in order to keep him safe from a wizard that might remove some very personal elf-bits.

Uttering a small noise of derision, the Mouser turned the book face down, uncovered his mug of tea and finished it off. If he were that elf, the cat was certain he’d be protecting his own ass, thanks very much. Fafhrd would never leave him behind on an adventure to keep him "safe," they were too used to saving each other. And the beating, when he caught up with his barbarian would be epic. Much like this blood-crazed elf should do once he found his over-protective lover – a promising scenario to come. But sex afterward would be ... well, memorable.

Even epic.

A happy, lopsided grin quirked his lips at the promise. He yawned. The Mouser tossed back the covers, crawled across the mattress, and got to his feet dragging a thick robe with him. Fafhrd, sitting by the fireplace and involved in his own book, looked a question. The tunic fell over the Mouser’s slim-muscled shoulder. He hiked it back; then made a place for himself on Fafhrd’s lap drawing his legs up and pulling the robe over them. 

“Not disturbing you much, am I?” he asked peering up through dark, half-lidded eyes.

 _As if it actually mattered._ Fafhrd suppressed a laugh. “No,” he said. 

“Good.” 

The Mouser curled himself smaller than was usual, even for his near-child sized stature. He wrapped his arms around himself and tucked his head under his sword-mate’s chin. He slipped his hand into Fafhrd’s shirt front, raking through red chest hair, and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was deeply asleep. 

Fafhrd gazed down at the Mouser; he looked at his book. Back at the Mouser. 

He might have continued to read; the cat was a small enough package that he could still hold his book comfortably, a history of a doomed, cat-loving healer and his adventures. Turning pages would be more difficult. Fafhrd noted his place and let the volume drop to the floor. The saga of the possessed mage would have to wait. 

He secured the Mouser more closely, wrapping his arms around him, and enjoyed the deep, steady rhythm of the cat's pulse, and texture of dark, silky locks beneath his chin. Rainy days were good for reading, but even better for holding a loved one and dreaming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do cats ever ask permission before jumping onto your lap? Mine never have. Raining here today & one thing led to another as I work on more F&tGM stories. Just finished a long, delightful Fenris/MHawke Dragon Age fanfic last night that inspired this.  
> Fits almost anywhere in my series on Lieber's wonderful characters.


End file.
